nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Teams
For a list of notable teams, please see List of notable teams. Teams are groups of racers who have the same tag in front of their display name. The main goal for a majority of teams is to compete in seasons and to be as high as possible on the leaderboards. Some teams hold different goals. For example, some teams are meant to group together people with a common interest, and some are made purely as jokes. Before teams were released, players created and joined their own clans. These clans were 100% user-implemented and not really rewarding on the game itself. Overview Nitro Type added teams on June 13, 2014 https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/58/teams-are-now-live- after seeing the prominence of Clans. Teams can be created at a cost of by players that are at least level 5 (previously and level 20). Someone in the process of creating a team can set minimum level and speed requirements for joining, and type any other requirements (usually activity and/or accuracy requirements) in a "Special Requirements" box. The team tag can be anywhere between two and six characters (before October 28th, 2019, the maximum was four). When teams were first released, a maximum of 200 players could join a team. This was changed to 50 in August 2014. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/62/back-to-school-gold-sale- The maximum level you can set the team join requirements to is 500 and the maximum wpm is 200. When a new member joins the team, a green "NEW!" will appear next to their name. This is only visible to players of that team. Team Features Applying to Teams A player who is not on a team can apply to teams simply by clicking the red "Join This Team" button directly under the team's special requirements. If the team is set so racers can join the team without officer or captain approval, they will be on the team immediately. If the team is set so that it is open but requires officer or captain approval, they will have to wait for an officer or captain to accept them. If the team is set to invite only, no one may apply. Furthermore, if said player does not meet the team's minimum level and speed requirements, the button remains gray with the text "Requirements Not Met" on top of it. Message of the Day The message of the day, usually referred to as the MotD, is a message that can be seen at the top of the team page under the team information (which includes the name, requirements, and enrollment status). Team captains and officers can post a maximum 500-character message at least every 60 minutes. Officers The creator of the team, or captain, can promote members to officers. A team officer can invite "teamless" players to the team by clicking a button on their profile and update the MotD. Kicking The captain of a team can remove, or kick, people from their team. A captain kicking a team member can occur for a wide variety of reasons, the most common being not racing frequently enough. When officers were first added in the Teams 2.0 update, they were originally able to kick people from teams; however, this was changed a few weeks later because of an incident involving team OBXY. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/77/teams-2-0-has-launched- Team Invites Team captains and officers are able to invite teamless players to their team, even if they don't necessarily meet the speed or level requirements. Team Statuses Team statuses were added on May 27, 2017. Any member of the team, including non-officers, are able to post a 110-character maximum team status every 12 hours. When posted, the status appears under the player's display name. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/114/team-communication-update- Disbanding If a captain has changed their mind about leading a team, they may disband their team by clicking on the "Disband Team" button and then entering their password for confirmation. Upon disbanding, all players on the team are removed from the team, and the team is made nonexistent. The captain does not get refunded the $50,000 that they used to create the team. More notable teams that get disbanded are usually recreated with alternate accounts as to prevent other players taking the team tag. In April 2019, multiple teams were disbanded to free up team tags being held by inactive teams. Teams were disbanded if the captain had not raced for at least four months. This system still happens automatically now. Category:Teams Category:Basic Game Information